dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Yong Hwa
thumb|288px Perfil *'Nombre': 정용화 / Jung Yong Hwa *'Profesión:'Cantante, Musico, Compositor, Actor. Modelo, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 22-Junio-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cancer *'Religion:' Católico *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en Seúl, Yeoksam-Dong. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista, primera voz, compositor y productor del grupo coreano CNBLUE , tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa debuto con''' CNBLUE , mientras él hacia el drama, Lee Jong Hyun fue el cantante del grupo. Desde Junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-álbum 'NOW OR NEVER'. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunter, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. El 14 de Enero del 2010, formalmente CNBLUE debutó en su país de origen con el 1er mini-álbum de Corea: Bluetory. En febrero de 2010 participó del Reality We Got Married. Debido al exceso de trabajo se desmayo y estuvo a punto de ser operado de nodulos en la garganta. En el 2011 interpreto el papel de Lee Shin en el drama Heartstrings. En 2012 despues de lanzar Ear Fun y el minialbum japones Where You Are obtuvo su primer descanso que utilizo para descansar y componer. Participo en la promoción debut de Juniel en 2012. En 2013, la FNC le permitio lanzar en Corea su canción promocional I´m sorry. Dramas *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) (Cameo) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me(see my eyes), tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you, ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) Programas de TV *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2009) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) *Running Man (2010,2012,2013) como invitado *We Got Married Temporada 2 (MBC, 2010-2011) *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa *Invencible Youth 2 (2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012) *Dream Team 2 (Episode 17) Anuncios *2010: NII (Spring) *2010: Holika Holika *2010: Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *2011: Bang Bang CF (30) Con seo hyo rim'' *2011: Scotch Puree *2011: Suit House *2011: Hazzy Acc *2012: Bang Bang CF con Mon Chae Won *2012: Samsung note 1 Premios '''Curiosidades *'Banda KPOP:' CNBLUE *'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Guitarrista, Rapero. *'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Piano, Guitarra. *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluido), Japonés (Fluido) e Inglés (Fluido) *'Fanclub: "Emotional Angels" *'''No le gustan: Las zonas de altura, las palomas. *'Chica ideal: '''la patinadora surcoreana Kim Yu Na, con quien inclusive grabo un comercial. El la definio como una mujer hermosa de quien puede aprender muchas cosas *Su nombre Jung Yong significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’ *Tiene una personalidad extrovertida y espontanea, y a veces suele comportarse de manera infantil. *Los chicos de CNBLUE, lo consideran un hermano mayor responsable con personalidad de maknae *Es un antiguo Ulzzang. *Admira a Bon Jovi a quien le gustaria conocer en persona *Es fanatico del programa The Simpsons *Es fanatico de las velas aromaticas *El día de la audicion para formar parte de CNBLUE, conoció a Lee Jonghyun, Kang Minhyuk y Juniel *Entre sus mejores amigos idols estan Lee Joon de MBLAQ, UEE de After School y Simon D *A pesar de haber nacido en el Distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera a sí mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años de edad, hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. *Participó junto a Seohyun en el programa We Got Married. Junto a SeoHyun realizó una participación especial en "K-pop All Star Live in Niigata" cantando la canción que compuso y escribió junto a ella, Banmal Song. *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante, era muy bueno en Inglés y Educación Física, pero era malo en Matemáticas. Aun así, estuvo en el "Top Ten" en su clase. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus líneas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus líneas. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su álbum japonés. Mientras tocaba la guitarra. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedó en sexto lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *Protagonizó el Drama "Heartstring " junto a la actriz Park Shin Hye, el drama fue emitido del 29 de Junio al 18 de Agosto de 2011. *En dos ocasiones le ha regalado flores a Park Shin Hye en publico, en 2011 y 2012 por su exito en dramas. *En un programa happy together le preguntaron que si estaba interesado en alguien por lo que el respondio si, que un dia en un programa en el que el era el conductor vio a Sulli y afirmo : cuando la vi (a sulli) por primera vez dije "quiero llegar a conocerla" ahora el afirma que el y sulli son grandes amigos y que ella es como un bebe *Es muy bueno jugando basquetball, tambien es fan del anime Slam Dunk *Cuando estaba en el segundo año de Junior School, fue con unos amigos a jugar pool, pero lastimosamente perdió contra unas chicas, desde ese entonces odia el juego de pool. *En el reciente episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “Naturally Handsome” (naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. ´Él capturó a las fans con sus dulces encantos y como consecuencia era llamado “Chico leche / Milk boy”. *Debido a que son cercanos le regalo a Juniel la canción Fool con la que ella debuto en Corea. Tambien participo en el MV y en la version japonesa de la misma cancion. *Imita con un carisma inigualable a algunos famosos de Corea. *Compuso la canción "In My Head" la cual, fue elegida como la canción de cierre de la animación japonesa 'Super Natural'. *En un episodio de ETN Jung Yong Hwa aparecio en el puesto numero 4 de las celebridades que se cree se casaran mas jovenes. *Es el idol que mas veces ha aparecido en el programa Running Man, donde ha destacado por su habilidad y destreza. *Fue llamado por Chang Min de TVXQ "el mounstruo del alcohol" debido a que es casi imposible emborracharlo. *En un programa de Guerrilla Date un fanboy intento besarlo *Para la promocion del RE:BLUE tiño su pelo de color rubio *Tiene 5 aretes, 2 en el oido izquiero y 3 en el derecho *Despues de confirmar su participacion en el drama Heirs junto a ShinHye y Lee Min Ho, Yonghwa tuvo que desistir debido a la gira mundial del Blue Moon, su gira en Japón, el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum coreano y la falta de un acuerdo entre la FNC y los productores de The Heirs Galería thumb|left|150px thumb|264px 'Videos''' thumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Ulzzang